Que es ser un masoquista
by Sakura.KinomotoV
Summary: Una promesa te puede atar toda tu vida ya sea para bien o para mal. Pero dicen que las mejores promesas son aquellas que se rompen. Lose un asco de resumen lo siento no soy buena resumiendo
1. Prologo

*********** PRÓLOGO*********

¿Por qué la gente se enamora? Que alguien me lo diga.

¿Te acuerdas como nos conocimos?

Yo siempre te veía dibujando a la horilla del rio. Sabes pensé que eras raro, como un niño de 3 años podría hacer siempre lo mismo, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar si eras raro pero te veías agradable y un día me arme de valor y me acerque.

Tu estas dibujando a la orilla del rio, sonriendo con un verdadero tonto. Tu dibujo era muy bueno para una niño de tan solo 3 años era un pato. Un pato sin un ojo y sin su pico… jajajajajajajaja a quien engallo era muy malo pero que digo era horrible pero como buen niño de 3 años te diría la verdad. Y te vi… y a mi tan corta vida me quede sin palabras… eras niña, me sorprendí por que me di cuenta que eras la niña más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Recuerdo que tanta fue mi sorpresa que me termine cayendo de nalgas y te juro que en verdad me dolieron mis nalgas, no en verdad me dolieron.

Pero tu volteaste y me miraste y en vez de ayudarme te burlaste de.. ¡de mi!.

Pero después de tu larga sesión de risa me tendiste la mano, y te juro que sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo pero la vedad en ese entonces no le tome importancia. Y lo deje pasar recuerdo que me presente y te sonrojasteis y empezasteis a tartamudear y a duras penas pude escuchar tu nombre:

Sa..Sakura Ki..Kinomoto–Toda roja te presentaste y yo como un "caballero" te tendí la mano y le di un casto beso en el dorso de su mano.

Después nos pusimos a platicar de cosas sin sentido por dios teníamos 3 años ni que ya supiéramos que es la vida o cosas así pero la verdad me agradaste fuiste la primera mujer (niña) que no se me aventaba para acosarme y todo eso. Por eso fue que me agrestes.

Desde ese día tuve una amiga una amiga que jure estar junto a ella en las buenas y en las malas, que jure que nunca la dejare y que si fuera necesario me sacrificaría.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que iba a sufrir te juro que no hubiera cambiado nada porque prefiero verte sonreír aunque yo llore prefiero verte feliz aunque yo esté en un abismo porque yo Shaoran soy… soy un masoquista.


	2. Capitulo 1

"Han pasado muchos años desde que te conocí, mas sin embargo no me arrepiento de nada."

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana aun estando un poco obscuro se podía observar a un joven de complexión delgada con el uniforme del Instituto Tomoeda corriendo por las calles.

- He vuelto a soñar con eso – decía Shaoran deteniéndose para observar el rio que pasa por Tomoeda.

-Observo ese mismo lugar donde te conocí donde marque mi destino. Han pasado años desde ese día y puede que tú ya no lo recuerdes pero para mí fue el día más hermoso de mi corta vida, porque ese día te conocí… Sakura- decía para sí mismo Shaoran con una sonrisa de medio lado aquella donde sus amigos juraban que escondía dolor y guardaba tristezas.

Caminaba observando el rio, observando su pasado, observándose el mismo...

Horas después…

-¿Sabes qué hora es? –preguntaba Sakura a Shaoran mientras este se sentaba en su pupitre.

- Que no tienes reloj… mmm entonces con mucho gusto te diré la hora son las ocho como puedes observar – decía Shaoran mientras le mostraba su reloj a Sakura.

Cuando de repente se elle un golpe seco y vemos a Shaoran tirado en el piso.

- Si sé a qué hora son a lo que me refiero es porque no entraste a la primera hora eheheh – decía Sakura señalándolo acusadoramente.

- ¿Y por eso me tienes que pegarme? – Decía Shaoran molesto –Simplemente me hubieras preguntado y ya Sakura no tienes por qué recurrir a la violencia sabes – decía mientras se paraba y se sobaba la cabeza –llegue tarde por que me quede dormido ya contenta. – decía este mientras se sentaba en su lugar y volteaba a verla.

Y ahí estaba ella cambiando de rojo como es costumbre primero de ira y luego de vergüenza. Y ahí estaba el con una sonrisa verdadera.

-Pudiste avisarme que ibas a llegar tarde sabes- decía esta mientras se sentaba es su pupitre que estaba adelante del de el –yo aquí preocupándome de que te hubiera pasado algo o así – decía esta también mirándolo.

Y no lejos de ahí a dos pupitres de distancia se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Ya déjalo Sakura a lo mejor se encontró a una admiradora y por eso no pudo llegar –decía Eriol con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ehehehe- decía Sakura volteándolo a ver.

-Y tu le estas creyendo que está preocupada por mi –dijo Shaoran señalando a Sakura y volteando a ver a sus amigos

Estos dos negaron con la cabeza.

-Acéptalo Sakura nadie te cree, tu solo quieres saber qué es lo que dijo Ryoga de ti – decía Shaoran con burla.

Esta solo se puso roja como un tomate y contesto –Pues para tu información no es necesario que me diga, pero si tú me quieres decir pues te escuchare además no tengo algo mejor que hacer –decía con un sonrojo en su cara.

Nadie se dio cuenta que Tomoyo jamás dijo nada, que jamás miro a Shaoran a los ojos y cuando lo miro solo lo hiso con lastima y dolor ya que se dio cuenta que poco a poco esa sonrisa que mostraba se fue formando a esa sonrisa que conocía esa sonrisa de muñeco.

Y ahí estaban los cuatro, que sin saberlo tenían un destino marcado un destino donde las lágrimas y la soledad eran sus únicas amigas.

Nota de autor.

Siento mucho la espera pero me bloque por completo y espero que les guste esta historia así como me está gustando a mí. Además espero que me den su opinión para ir mejorando poco a poco. Y en verdad lo siento pero autor inicio desde cero (:


	3. Capitulo 2

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que el profesor de Historia se hizo presente en el salón de ellos.

Las clases continuaron como siempre primero historia y luego química. Como siempre Sakura le pedía ayuda a sus amigos para esta materia, bueno mejor dicho para todas, pero ninguno de los tres miro de mal modo a la castaña solo asentían y le daban su ayuda en lo que podían.

Cuando el maestro estaba dejando una exposición para el día siguiente la campa que daba por terminada la clase y daba el inicio al receso sonó, todos se alegraron ya que al maestro ya no le dio tiempo de terminar de explicar y se tuvo que conformar con solo desearles a sus alumnos un día agradable.

Sakura se estiro, Tomoyo empezó aguardar sus cuadernos, Shaoran solo dio un bostezo y Eriol… Eriol es Eriol.

Todo estaba tranquilo todo estaba normal cuando…

-Oye Shaoran –decía Sakura volteándolo a ver. Este no contesto solo la miro.

-¿Quería preguntarte que fue lo que dijo Ryoga de mi? –decía esta mientras se volteaba para guardar sus cuadernos.

Hubo silencio, nadie contesto.

Esta se extraño que nadie dijera nada ella estaba segura que ellos se iban a burlar de ella, no volteo solo espero pero nada nadie decía nada extrañada volteo a verlos ellos no la veía.

Lo sabía, sabía que esto tarde o temprano sucedería pero jamás espero que se lo dijera enfrente de ellos. El pensó que ella esperaría a que estuvieran solos pero no, no pudo esperar tanto, tanto le gustaba que estaba dispuesta a sufrir las burlas de sus amigos parecía que sí. Pero aun así no podía salir del shock de que estaba por que, por que se lo tuve que presentar…. Ahahah ya recuerdo porque… porque a ella le gusto.

Sus amigos no decían nada los dos esperaban por la respuesta de este uno con miedo y el otro con pena.

-Y porque tendría que decirte Sakura, que gano yo a cambio – decía este mirándola con prepotencia.

-Vamos Shaoran solo dile lo que te dijo – decía Eriol queriendo terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Shaoran solo lo miro feo y Tomoyo no dijo nada.

-Vamos Shaoran solo dime que te dijo – decía esta mirándolo con ojos suplicantes – ¡Tienes mi destino es tus mano! –decía con mucho drama.

El ambiente su empezó a poner tan tenso que se podía saborear en la boca y era de un sabor amargo muy amargo.

–Eres mi mejor amigo – decía esta mirándolo a los ojos, con ojos suplicantes.

Y ahí es cuando te das cuenta que la gota ya derrama el vaso.

Ahí es cuando el se da cuenta que ella solo lo ve como un buen amigo. Cuando se da cuenta que sus piernas le empiezan a flanquear que ya no tiene la valor de darle la cara porque se da cuenta que ella sin darse cuenta le ha dado una apuñalada en el corazón.

-No creen que deberíamos ir a almorzar –decía Tomoyo tratando de quietar toda esa tención.

Nadie dijo nada.

Salieron del salón de clases cada uno en su mundo cuando…

-Me dijo que le pareciste, muy simpática y muy amable además me dijo que también eras muy hermosa. Además me pidió tu numero de celular pero no se lo di, pero si tu quieres se lo doy. – decía Shaoran caminando delante de todos nunca volteo ni pensaba hacerlo. Porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría mantener las lagrimas seguras adentro de sus ojos ni tampoco mantener esa sonrisa.

Eriol se sorprendió porque jamás pensó que en verdad él le dijera porque el juraba que a él ella le gusta, Tomoyo no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada, pero Sakura se quedo sorprendida ella también juraba que él no le iba a decir solo por hacerla enojar pero ahí estaba el diciéndole eso.

Sakura paró en seco y estiro el brazo solo para alcanzar la mano de Shaoran y poder voltearlo, este solo se sorprendió porque jamás pensó que ella hiciera algo así.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dices, en verdad el te dijo eso? – ella le pregunto. El no sabía que contestar solo veía la ilusión en esos bellos ojos que el amaba.

- ¿Crees que en verdad te mentiría en algo así? – él le preguntaba con una sonrisa aunque esta no llegaba a sus ojos.

Sakura estaba tan contenta que se puso a saltar como poseída y a gritar de felicidad.

Nadie dijo nada solo la veían con una sonrisa.

Cuando esta se calmo siguieron caminando rumbo a la azotea para almorzar.

Con cada paso que daba Shaoran sentía que se quebraba lentamente ya no aguantaba más sentía que sus piernas en cualquier momento le iban a fallar, sus ojos le ardían tanto… tanto por el llanto que contenía. Quería gritarle y decirle que él estaba ahí que lo viera que solo le diera una oportunidad que el iba a hacerla feliz que solo le diera sus migajas y el le daba todo. Pero no… su orgullo no selo permitía este era el que le permitía seguir caminando y no caer.

El estaba tan en su mundo que no se dio cuenta que alguien corría hasta que sintió un peso extra y le susurraron

-No te preocupes todo estará bien… además me tienes a mi –decía Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pero que no le llegaba a los ojos.

Todo siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

En la hora de salida.

Eriol y Shaoran estaban esperando en la reja de la escuela que las chicas aparecieran ya que Sakura debía decirle algo a Tomoyo en secreto que era algo de chicas.

Shaoran suspiro están en realmente cansado tanto físico como mentalmente.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…

-¿Shaoran te gusta Sakura? –preguntaba Eriol como si fuera algo normal como si hablara del clima.

Shaoran no sabía que contestar no es que no le tuviera confianza a Eriol pero no estaba preparado para decirlo.

-¿Porque la pregunta Eriol? –preguntaba Shaoran como quien no quiere nada.

-Solo es curiosidad –decía este mirándolo a los ojos.

Nadie contesto.

Eriol sospechaba que a Shaoran le gustaba Sakura pero no estaba completamente seguro y más por lo de Ryoga. El no era una persona chismosa pero no se que se quedara con la duda mucho menos cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo.

Las chicas llegaron pero se quedaron callas al mirar que esos dos solo se retaban con la mirada y veían que nadie cedería.

Hasta que…

-Sakura te puedo hacer una pregunta – decía Eriol volteando a ver a su amiga.

-Claro Eriol dime – contesto esta con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te gusta Ryoga? –decía este con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo volteo a ver a Eriol con enojo, como se le ocurría preguntar algo así. Shaoran esta asombrado por la pregunta pero tenía miedo de la respuesta. Y Sakura estaba sorprendida que su amigo le preguntara algo así en un lugar tan publico ella lo conocía y sabia que él no era esa clase de persona pero no importaba por que tenia la respuesta y era…

Nota de autor.

No sé que de decir la verdad Elfenixenlasllamas y kastlikinomoto gracias por estar con migo desde el inicio en verdad gracias.

Pero sobre todo gracias a Smallish por soportarme y darme sus ideas y aconsejarme (:

Espero que en verdad les guste y me puedan decir si les gusto o creen que le falto algo.

Sin mas que decir gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto.


End file.
